Game.01
Game.01 is the first chapter of the first volume and the overall first chapter of the Last Game manga. Cover Summary "His father is a boss. He himself is handsome and clever, always wins the favor among girls". This is the way people around think of me. To be honest, I have no question with their comments. But in these ten years, never have I savored the taste of victory in any single match with this girl. Then here comes the Last Game.pages 2-3 Plot Short Summary Naoto Yanagi, a spoiled and rich boy, always got top marks at tests and ranked first at athlete events and was popular among everyone in his class in primary school. When the practical and poor Mikoto Kujou transferred into his class, she never failed to defeat Yanagi even once in both academics and sports. He confronted her accusing her being too arrogant, but with a reply that left him shocked, he vowed to outdo her with his own strength. He followed Mikoto to middle school but was never able to beat her there either. However, he then came up with a vicious plan: if he could make Mikoto fall in love with him and then reject and make her cry, it would be his win. Long Summary An older Naoto Yanagi proposes the idea of the "Last Game" to an older Mikoto Kujou, because, for the past 10 years, he had never defeated her even once. 10 years ago, Yanagi was the only student in his class that got full marks on a test, as expected by himself and the other students. He thought that primary school was the heyday of his life: he was rich, son of the president, always on top of his class and constantly invited to talent agencies, just like a King in his world. However, then transferred Mikoto Kujou to their class. Yanagi's first impression of her was nothing special: a poor and gloomy girl. However, Mikoto was the only one who got full marks on a test later on and not Yanagi himself, which shocked him. Everyone's attention slid to Mikoto, but she insisted that it wasn't a big deal. He thought it must've been a coincidence, but he was once again defeated by her in a 50-meter sprint test. Due to this, he decided to confront her, accusing her of being too arrogant, but she ignored him. Because of her nonchalant attitude, Yanagi told her about his status, but Mikoto noted that his fortune came from his father and not himself, which greatly shocked Yanagi. He then wanted to take more cram classes and tutors to beat her, but one day passed out while going to cram school. He was taken to Mikoto's home, and when he woke up they conversed and Mikoto told him that she had been growing up in a single parent family and has only been working hard because she wanted her mother to live a better life. She also said she couldn't afford cram classes and didn't particularly like studying. Yanagi's mother and maid later came to pick him up, and after that event, Yanagi felt like he had been defeated by someone for the first time, which made him dismiss all the tutors and cram classes, wanting to beat Mikoto with his own strength. Some days before graduation, Yanagi talked about which middle school he would select with a teacher. He was shocked to hear that Mikoto was not in the exams group but would be attending public school since he had made it a point to beat her. Yanagi then talked with her about this matter. He thought she would run away after beating him, but Mikoto said that half of their classmates would choose public school. Mikoto then asked Yanagi if he would enroll at a school established for rich kids, to which Yanagi proudly agreed to. Mikoto then said she would feel lonely, which left Yanagi blushing. Because of that, Yanagi enrolled at the same middle school as Mikoto. ---- In middle school, Yanagi was even more popular among girls and was described having a very charming temperament like a prince, much to the disdain of the boys. Despite that, he was never able to beat Mikoto in those three years, always ranking beneath her. Although they weren't in the same class, Yanagi never forgot her very existence. He explained that she had always ranked first in both tests and athletic events for the past three years, but always kept to herself and earned the nickname of "Iron Daughter" because of that. Even though he always ranked second, he was constantly said how amazing he was by other girls, and that him being rich and handsome was enough. Yanagi agreed with their words: he was supposed to be a winner in whichever way and couldn't understand why he had to keep caring about Mikoto. So he greeted her in the hallways with his charming temperament, but Mikoto took a while to reply as she had forgotten his face, much to Yanagi's dismay. This made Yanagi very irritated but he was interrupted in his thinking by his classmates asking why he was still single since he was very popular, even receiving chocolate from Shinose, the most popular girl in school. But Yanagi replied that although he was happy that girls liked him, his appearance and wealth were given by his parents and not self-earned. His friends then asked him which type of girl he preferred, to which Yanagi laid his eyes on Mikoto outside the window having gym class. He said he preferred a girl who didn't have Mikoto's characteristics. They understood Yanagi meant Mikoto and agreed that they didn't prefer girls like her either. They then started to judge her, and although Yanagi agreed with them at first, he became upset as he knew Mikoto had her reasons for always going home after school and rejecting invitations from clubs and defended her. Yanagi later went to the reading room to study while thinking why he defended Mikoto and couldn't understand why he did so since she was his rival. When he arrived there, he saw Mikoto sleeping and sat in front of her. He watched over her sleep and admitted that he was annoyed that she didn't care about him, unlike other people. He said that he would win her over and make her eyes see only him. After that, he touched her cheek and came closer to her face, only to get injured when Mikoto bumped into his chin after suddenly waking up due to a special sale and ran away. Because of that, Yanagi became absolutely furious with Mikoto and promised to make her cry. When he overheard two students talking about a plan, saying that whoever would fall in love first, loses, Yanagi got his inspiration from that and initiated a plan of his own: to make Mikoto fall in love with him, confess, only to reject her without mercy and make her cry. He thought to himself, about how Mikoto should be careful, while she felt a chill at the same time while grocery shopping. Characters : In order of appearance: Trivia *Mikoto got her forehead swollen due to bumping into Yanagi, and she didn't know how it happened.Last Game manga: Game.03, page 4 *Mikoto briefly forgot that she and Yanagi went to middle school together.Last Game manga: Game.43, page 12 References Navigation Category:Manga